The present invention is directed to improved minority carrier lifetime control in semiconductor devices, and more particularly to method and device in which a layer adjacent a blocking layer of a semiconductor device is provided with a significantly higher density of recombination centers.
As is known, the switching speed of semiconductor devices (such as during reverse recovery or turn-off) and the gain of parasitic bipolar transistors in field effect transistors are reduced by reducing the minority carrier lifetime. The minority carrier lifetime is the time to recombination of an electron in a P type semiconductor material or of a hole in an N type semiconductor material. Carrier lifetime is reduced by performing a lifetime control procedure to reduce minority carrier lifetime so that the carriers, the holes and electrons, remaining after conduction will recombine more rapidly. The present invention is directed to an improved lifetime control procedure and to devices fabricated with the procedure.
Carrier lifetime control procedures provide locations, known as recombination centers, in the semiconductor device where recombination of the carriers is facilitated. The recombination centers, whose density may be on the order of 0.1 to 1.5 ppma (parts per million atomic), are locations of crystallographic strain which may be caused by the generation of dislocations in the crystal structure of the silicon, such as by introduction of impurities. Various methods for generating recombination centers are known. For example, silicon may be doped with a heavy metal dopant, such as gold or platinum. The heavy metal dopant (the impurity) generates recombination centers because the heavy metals have energy levels within the forbidden energy band of silicon. A further method of generating recombination centers is to generate dislocations throughout the silicon by bombarding it with radiation, such as high energy electrons, neutrons or protons. The dangling bonds in these dislocations have mid-band energy levels which serve as recombination centers for the carriers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,413, issued Aug. 4, 1986 to Goodman, et al.
It has been found that the recombination centers are preferably concentrated in a thin layer in the semiconductor device adjacent a blocking layer. With reference now to FIGS. 1a-d which show exemplary prior art semiconductor devices (a rectifier in FIG. 1a, a MOSFET in FIG. 1b, an IGBT in FIG. 1c and an MCT (MOS Controlled Thyristor) in FIG. 1d), a semiconductor device may include a substrate 12 with a layer 14 which is more lightly doped and performs various functions depending on the type of device in which it is found. Layer 14 is denoted herein as a blocking layer, although its functions may vary. Blocking layer 14 typically is atop a relatively more heavily doped layer 16, denoted herein as a buffer layer, which has been found to be the preferred location for a high density of recombination centers.
This preferred location for a high density of recombination centers in a thin layer adjacent blocking layer 14 produces low current leakage, low on-voltage for a given switching speed, and a robust avalanche breakdown. Leakage is lower because recombination centers also are generation centers and generate leakage currents if they are located in blocking layer 14 where they are subjected to the high electric fields which appear in blocking layer 14 when the device is supporting a high voltage. On-voltage is lower for a given speed because carriers in blocking layer 14 are rapidly removed by the electric field which builds as voltage on the device increases, but carriers outside blocking layer 14 are inaccessible to the electric field and must be removed by the slower process of recombination. As a result recombination centers in blocking layer 14 cause a higher on-voltage but are not as effective in improving switching speed as those outside blocking layer 14. Recombination centers in blocking layer 14 may also cause "fragile" breakdown characteristics because they trap some of the majority carriers and thereby increase the resistivity of the material forming blocking layer 14. When the resistivity of blocking layer 14 is too high, the high field region in avalanche breakdown may become unstable and cause a localized overheating and burnout (denoted a "fragile" breakdown). Reducing the number of recombination centers in blocking layer 14 reduces the likelihood of increasing the resistivity of blocking layer 14 and makes avalanche breakdown more robust, i.e., less "fragile".
One of the problems with the prior art, as is apparent from the distribution of recombination centers (x) in FIGS. 1a-d, is that the recombination centers are distributed generally uniformly throughout the silicon crystal, not in the preferred buffer layer adjacent blocking layer 14. Note that, in theory, proton radiation dislocations can be confined to a layer, but this has not been shown to be a practical solution because of the difficulty controlling the very high energy required, on the order of several megavolts.
By way of further background, wafer bonding may be used to fabricate silicon devices. In this process, the bonding surfaces of two silicon wafers are polished sufficiently flat so that when the polished surfaces are brought into contact with each other, enough of the neighboring silicon atoms can form covalent bonds across the wafer-to-wafer bonding interface to link the two wafers into a single crystal. The present invention takes advantage of this wafer bonding process to facilitate the formation of the preferred buffer layer which has a significantly higher density of recombination centers than the adjacent blocking layer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and device in which recombination centers of a semiconductor device are concentrated in a buffer layer at or near a wafer-to-wafer bonding interface, thereby obviating the problems of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and device in which the density of recombination centers in a buffer layer adjacent a blocking layer in a semiconductor device is significantly higher than that of the blocking layer.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and device in which a semiconductor device formed by bonding two wafers has a blocking layer and an adjacent buffer layer containing the wafer-to-wafer bonding interface in which the recombination centers are concentrated in the buffer layer and are substantially absent from the blocking layer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of controlling minority carrier lifetime in a semiconductor device by selectively misaligning features of the bonding surfaces of two wafers to control a density of recombination centers in a layer at or adjacent a wafer-to-wafer bonding interface between the two wafers, the two wafers being bonded so that the features of the bonding surfaces of the two wafers are misaligned to generate dislocations which form the recombination centers in the layer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of controlling minority carrier lifetime in a semiconductor device by selectively misaligning features of the bonding surfaces of two wafers in which the features are misaligned by either rotating the wafers or polishing the wafers at different angle.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of controlling minority carrier lifetime in a semiconductor device by selectively doping at least one of the bonding surfaces of two wafers to control a density of recombination centers in a layer at or adjacent a wafer-to-wafer bonding interface between the two wafers, the dopant forming the recombination centers in the layer.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of controlling minority carrier lifetime in a semiconductor device by selectively doping at least one of the bonding surfaces in which the doping is performed after polishing the bonding surfaces by either evaporation or implantation.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of controlling minority carrier lifetime in a semiconductor device by selectively doping at least one of the bonding surfaces of two wafers to form recombination centers and by selectively misaligning features of the bonding surfaces of the two wafers to generate dislocations which serve as further recombination centers.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.